


Flower Crowns and First Kisses

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Flower crowns and gay gals whats better than this, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slowly gunna upload my fav prompts from tumblr here, a fluffy first kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a small break from a hike with her girlfriend and ends with a whispered question and an unheard answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! nothing really new if you follow my tumblr, I've just decided to slowly upload my favourite of the prompts I've filled out there onto here!
> 
> The prompt was "First Kiss" 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Elichi, what are you doing?” Nozomi asks with a laugh, turning her head to the side to try and watch Eli.

The blonde smiles as she tugs Nozomi’s hair from its twin tails, running her fingers through it carefully to detangle the strands. 

“You’ll see~” the blonde says in a sing song voice, grabbing at a few strands and beginning to weave them through each other.

Nozomi doesn’t question it as she turns her head back around, letting her girlfriend play with her hair. They were taking a break from a small hike, resting themselves near an open field full of beautiful multicoloured flowers. Nozomi had watched Eli walk out into the field and gather a bunch before she made her way back over to her and began to play with her hair. 

Nozomi can feel Eli begin weaving different flowers inside the braid she begins to create and Nozomi smiles to herself, closing her eyes and relaxing in the warm spring air as Eli continues her motions. She idly hums along to a song the both of them are all too familiar with and Eli laughs when she recognizes the tune to their duet. She joins in, humming along with her until she finishes the braid, tying it with one of Nozomi’s scrunchies and admiring her work.

“There.” Eli announces, taking the braid and draping it to Nozomi’s front. “What do you think?”

Nozomi glances down to her hair, smiling when she see’s Eli’s carefully crafted braid decorated with various light blue and white flowers. She can’t put a name to the types there but she enjoys how the light blue hues match her violet strands. She looks back to her girlfriend, opening her mouth to say something and stops when she notices the bigger, vibrant sky blue flower Eli holds in her hands. There’s a small smile on Eli’s face as she carefully reaches out and slips the flower gently behind Nozomi’s ear. She stays completely still when Eli’s hand pulls back, her fingers lingering on her cheek. Nozomi tilts her head into Eli’s touch, tempted to lift her hand and hold Eli’s there if only for a moment. Before she can Eli pulls her hand away and Nozomi quickly misses her touch. 

“Perfect.” Eli says, her gaze meeting Nozomi’s. “These flowers suit you better than anyone else, just like I thought they might.” 

The violet haired girl smiles as a light shade of pink tints her cheeks. She lets her eyes fall to the various other flowers Eli’s gathered and without saying anything, she grabs a few and begins to entwine their stems together. Eli watches her curiously before catching onto her idea and smiling widely.

“Here, I’ll go grab you some more flowers.” She says, standing up a bit too excitedly. 

“Purple and blue ones only, Elichi!” Nozomi calls after her.

It isn’t long before Eli returns with her arms full of various sized purple and blue flowers, and Nozomi seems to be half done a crown in her hands. She’s purposely left out the flowers that seem too blue and kept in the ones that come off as more of an indigo or periwinkle, favouring the odd purple flower from the bunch Eli gathered before. Eli makes herself comfortable across from Nozomi, putting her second batch of flowers down in between the two of them. 

Eli begins to craft her own crown, using the blue flowers Nozomi chooses not to. They sit in a comfortable silence among the wild flowers, listening to the sounds of nature as they continue to create the colourful accessories. Eli’s much faster than Nozomi is, thanks to her accessory making hobby. Butterflies cautiously fly between the two of them and their flower arrangements and before long Eli is tying the stems and adding some finishing touches of her own to the crown while Nozomi slips in a couple more flowers before finishing her own. 

“Elichi, bow your head.” Nozomi instructs and Eli does as told, letting Nozomi place the crown she made on top of her head.

The violet haired girl pulls the crown back for a moment as she makes the spontaneous decision to pull Eli’s hair out of it’s own pony tail. The blonde tresses fall down Eli’s back and she makes a noise of objection as Nozomi places the crown gently on top, admiring how well the purple and light blue flowers go with Eli’s beautiful golden hair.  Eli lifts her head, a small pout on her features until her eyes meet Nozomi’s.

“How does it look?” She asks curiously, her frown lifting into a smile while Nozomi giggles.

“Adorable. Flower crowns suit you, Elichi~” 

Eli laughs and lifts the one she made up.

“Your turn.”

Nozomi giggles again and bows her head, letting Eli place the crown on top of her head. She wonders for a moment if she might already have too many flowers in her hair, but she decides she doesn’t care as she looks up and see’s the excited sparkle grow in Eli’s blue iris’. She grins towards her partner before rummaging into her bag and pulling out her phone, ready to get a photo of the two of them.

“C’mon Elichi! Let’s get a selfie~” She beams, getting the camera on her phone ready.

Eli slides closer to Nozomi, pressing herself against her and looking up towards the phone screen Nozomi holds up. Their faces are close and Nozomi takes notice of the way the flowers in their hair match just like she hoped they would. She lets her thumb hover over the capture button as her eyes scan Eli’s features. Her bright blue eyes, the long strands of hair that frame her face, that soft smile that plays on her beautiful lips. Nozomi feels lucky to be in the presence of such a beautiful girl, and even more lucky to be able to call her her girlfriend. 

When the waft of the flowers from Eli’s crown reaches Nozomi’s senses it reminds her of just how close they are, and without wasting another moment she takes a quick snapshot of the two of them. Nozomi beams a bit before bringing her phone back down and waiting for the photo to load on her screen. She notices how Eli doesn’t dare move, peering down at her phone with her. Nozomi leans herself against Eli more as the photo loads up on the screen.

In the photo Nozomi’s eyes are on the camera and her dimpled smile is large, but Eli’s eyes are looking off to the side directly at her with a small, loving smile on her lips. Nozomi’s chest tightens and she can’t recognize ever seeing such a loving and tender gaze from Eli before. She turns her face to the side, a bit surprised to see Eli’s is still quite close and still has the very same gaze from the photo. Nozomi’s breath hitches and she blushes as Eli raises her hand, letting her fingers graze her cheek for the second time that day. Nozomi leans herself into the touch, returning Eli’s smile and using her hand to hold Eli’s there.

She can feel how nervous Eli is, despite the expression her face shows. She tries not to laugh and she wonders if Eli can tell her heart rate has increased in the last few seconds. Eli’s face leans just a bit closer, their noses grazing each others. Nozomi can see the red dusting the blondes cheeks and Eli whispers a question in a voice so quiet, Nozomi’s sure it would be lost in the breeze if she weren’t so close.

“Can I..?” Her voice trails off, not wanting to finish the sentence and hoping Nozomi gets what she wants to ask.

Without voicing her answer Nozomi closes the distance between them, sealing their lips together for the first time. It’s short, sweet. Nozomi can taste the lipgloss Eli wears and recognizes it as vanilla, a popular choice between the two of them. 

She’s the first to pull away, keeping her face close to take in Eli’s expression with her own eyes.Her heart swells at the goofy smile Eli wears and she’s taken by surprise when the blonde pushes herself closer, eager for a second kiss. Nozomi laughs against Eli’s lips before lowering her hand from Eli’s and resting it on the ground, keeping herself balanced as Eli’s lips continue to stay pressed against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!  
> side note: wow that summary is cheesy I'm quite sorry about that.  
> (or am I)


End file.
